dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
School's Out, Ghoul's Out
School's Out, Ghoul's Out was a June 9, 2006 television event on Nickelodeon surrounding the Premiere of Danny Phantom: Reality Trip and celebrating the end of the 2005-06 school year. TV Event The week of the movie Danny Phantom aired every day at 3:00 PM EST on Nick Western, along with a minute long ad that followed about two thirds of every show on the network. The Nick.com "Game of the Week" was based on the movie, and viewers were asked to send in "Schools Out Yells" which streamed from Turbonick. June 9, 2006 began with Danny Phantom marathons on both Nick and Nicktoons Network. The much publicized movie aired at 8:00 PM EST on Nick Western, with commercial lead-ins and lead-outs featuring a mock middle school principal delivering his end-of-the-year address to an empty school and the airing of "School's Out Yells," ten purportedly fan created videos expressign exuberance at the end of the school year. Reality Trip Reality Trip is the third Danny Phantom movie, which aired on June 9th, 2006. Synopsis :This is a ''very basic synopsis that doesn't go into much depth about subplots.'' It's summer, and Danny, Sam and Tucker plan to kick off their vacation at the Dumpty Humpty concert occurring the day school ends. The trio have planned a road trip to locations of each of their choosing. Meanwhile, the Guys In White are interrogating Freakshow, instigating catastrophe when they unwittingly allow him contact with an artifact of immeasurable power. Freakshow escapes, along with the captive ghost Lydia and the artifact, which he calls the Reality Gauntlet, a gem powered reality altering device which he can't use. Midway through the Dumpty Humpty concert, Lydia attacks, backed up by Freakshow. The ensuing fight over the gauntlet winds up with Freakshow, Danny, Sam and Tucker in the air struggling for control. At Sam's advice, the three manage to scatter the gems powering the gauntlet, but a resulting explosion results in Freakshow's retreat and Danny's powers temporarily failing, revealing his secret identity on stage and live TV. The students accept this, but the Guys in White show up to arrest Danny, whose powers are still running shaky and can't escape. Thanks to some help from the other students, Danny evades capture. Freakshow kidnaps the three's parents and Jazz, planning to hold them hostage. The next day Danny returns home to a house full of Guys in White ready to arrest him, but enables the houses security system to delay the Guys in White until he, Tucker and Sam can get to the ops center, which they detach and escape in. At this point Freakshow contacts them to demand the gems back, issuing an ultimatum that if they "had better get the gems in three days if they ever want to see their families alive again." From this point, they embark on their originally planned roadtrip to retrieve the gems which were sent to their chosen locations, Cape Canveral, Gothapalooza, and the California Comics Con. Along the way they contend with the Guys in White and realize the extent of Danny's exposure. Upon collecting the gems, they are captured and brought to Freakshow by Lydia, who takes the gems to become "Ringmaster of all Reality." Rather than honor his deal, he puts the families, along with Sam and Tucker, on a rollercoaster covered in deathtraps. Initially Danny is thwarted in his attempts to save them when Freakshow kills him, but being half ghost, he revives in time to negate the first two deathtraps and hear Jazz's advice that Freakshow has Ghost Envy. Danny tricks Freakshow into turning himself into a ghost a la Aladdin and sucks him into the Fenton Thermos. Danny then recovers the gauntlet and uses it to negate the final deathtrap and revert reality back to the way it was before, wiping everyone's mind in the process and returning the now-human Freakshow to the Guys in White. Finally, he destroys the gauntlet and the movie ends with an iris out on Danny being blasted by one of his dad's ghost weapons. Further reading Freakshow Trivia *The movie was originally entitled School Spirit. *The Reality Gauntlet strongly resembles Marvel's Infinity Gauntlet *Freakshow's defeat echos that of Jafar in the Disney movie Aladdin, in which Aladdin tricked Jafar into transforming himself into a genie so that Aladdin could then imprison him in the magic lamp. Controversy Reality Trip was met with mixed responses by fans, many of which thought it was too rushed. A discussion can be found on the Butch Hartman Forum (Registration may be required). Category:Episodes Category:Real world